Total Drama
Total Drama is a Canadian animated competition show that follows the lives of contestants on the show of the same name. Each season features a large number of contestants, until only one is left, with the winner receiving one million dollars (one hundred thousand dollars in season one). The show began airing in Canada on July 8, 2007, with it's most recent episode airing on November 20, 2014. A total of 117 episodes, one review special, and two-double length specials have aired. The show is currently on hiatus. Additionally, each season of the show aired under a different title. The first season was titled Total Drama Island, the second season was titled Total Drama Action, the third season was titled Total Drama World Tour, the fourth season was titled Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and the fifth season was originally titled Total Drama All-Stars before changing to Total Drama: Pahkitew Island during it's second half. Plot A group of teens arrive at a set location and are split into teams. Each week, the teams compete in challenges, with the losing team sending a player home. Cast and characters Main article: List of Total Drama characters Current main cast * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney * Clé Bennett as Beardo, Chef Hatchet, DJ, and Leonard * Zachary Bennett as Shawn * Katie Bergin as Jasmine * Daniel DeSanto as Dave * Cory Doran as Mike * Bruce Dow as Max * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron * Laurie Elliott as Jo * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen * Kristi Friday as Scarlett * Brian Froud as Harold McGrady and Sam * Alex House as Alejandro Burromuerto (season 5) * Christopher Jacot as Topher * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey * Bryn McAuley as Amy and Samey * Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie and Lindsay * Sunday Muse as Ella * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Annick Obonsawin as Sierra * Sarah Podemski as Sky * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean * Ian Ronningen as Rodney * Tyrone Savage as Lightning Jackson * James Wallis as Scott * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Rochelle Wilson as Sugar Former main cast * Julia Chantrey as Eva * Lauren Lipson as Sadie * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Adam Reid as Justin * Carla Collins as Blaineley O'Halloran * Katie Crown as Izzy * Novie Edwards as Leshawna * Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette * Marco Grazzini as Alejandro Burromuerto (seasons 2-3) * Carter Hayden as Noah * Scott McCord as Owen and Trent * Peter Oldring as Cody Anderson, Ezekiel, and Tyler * Carleigh Beverly as Dakota Milton * Jon Cor as Brick McArthur * Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria * Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn * Ashley Peters as Staci Other main characters * B Episodes Main article: List of Total Drama episodes * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Shorts * Exclusive clips DVD releases Main article: List of Total Drama DVD releases Notes and trivia * This is the second show in the main universe. * This is the longest running show in the universe. * This show connects to every other show, both directly and indirectly. * The show has not yet been renewed for a sixth season, however it is not cancelled, but rather on hiatus. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Unlike other shows in the shared universe, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is a direct spin-off of Total Drama, featuring many of the same characters and locations from this series. Geoff, Leonard, Noah, and Owen, all of whom had main roles in this series, appear as main characters in the spin-off, as well as various other characters appearing. Category:Total Drama __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main universe